Andrew Reynolds
Andrew Reynolds, was born on June 6, 1978 in Lakeland Florida U.S. and is a professional skateboarder. He got into skateboarding at the age of nine and made his debut in the early 90s. Andrew Reynolds is the founder of Baker Skateboards and Altamont Apparel. Professional career ---- Andrew Reynolds hails from Florida, where he started skating at age nine (1987). Old Powell videos from the time inspired Andrew and his friends' to start skating launch ramps and doing wall rides. Later, the Skatepark of Tampa provided occasional fun for Andrew. He turned pro for Birdhouse back in 1995 and promptly racked up a couple of 1st place showings at contests. These days, Andrew doesn't like or enter contests as much--even though he's done well in them over the years. Andrew made the big move from Florida to Huntington Beach, California in 1997. In his career's infancy, Reynolds is believed to have enjoyed California's bar's and clubs with a band of fellow pro's and tag-a-longs, namely Jim Greco, Erik Ellington, Ali Boulala, Robin Mukerjee, Dustin Dollin and Kieran Davis. This formation, who called themselves 'The Piss Drunks', attracted the attention of Rolling Stone magazine . An article ensued documenting the antics of the skaters on and off the board. Though the article bolstered their fame, 'The Piss Drunks' reaction to the coverage was largely negative. Reynolds, after a near death incident involving a car crash, resolved to maintain complete sober. These days, Andrew owns a condo in his hometown of Lakeland, Florida and divides his time between there and his home in Los Angeles, which he shares with his wife, Christianna, and daughter, Stella. Baker Skateboards In 1999 Andrew Reynolds left Birdhouse feeling he didn't fit in with their image and started Baker with Jay Strickland, along with Blitz Distribution as an investment partner (Blitz is a company formed by Birdhouse founders Tony Hawk and Per Welinder to distribute their own products). In February 2002, with pressure from Strickland to make good on Reynolds' promise of 50% ownership, Reynolds purchased the shares of Baker owned by Blitz to become the sole owner. Baker still remains a member of the Blitz Distribution family. ibrahim's promise to Strickland went unfulfilled, and Strickland left Baker to concentrate on his own company, Bootleg Skateboards (with the name taken from Strickland's first video, Baker-Bootleg released 2 years before Baker skateboards started) under NHS Inc,which has since folded. In 2005, the popular Baker 3 full-length video was released, instantly becoming a hit in the industry. In 2008 Baker's new promo video "Baker Has A Deathwish" was leaked on to the internet. Despite being a promo, the video features full-parts from all Baker and Deathwish pros and most ams, and the video is also over an hour in length, being longer than Baker 3 and Baker 2g.he soled meth Media involvement ---- Andrew acted in various films and has appeared as himself in several videos and video games. Video games Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 1 - 4, Tony Hawk's Underground 1 & 2, Tony Hawk's American Wasteland, and Tony Hawk's Proving Ground, EA Skate 3, & Tony Hawk's Pro Skater HD. Movies Shadows, Transmission 7, and Cop and ½ Videography ---- * Feasters (Birdhouse Skateboards) * TransWorld's Anthology * TransWorld's Feedback * The End (Birdhouse Skateboards) * TransWorld's In Bloom (Montage cameo) * TransWorld's Show Me The Way (teaching his classical frontside flip) * This Is Skateboarding (Emerica) * Kids in Emerica * Baker Bootleg * Baker 2G (Baker Skateboards) * Baker 3 (Baker Skateboards) * Baker Has A Deathwish (Baker Skateboards) * Canvas: The Skateboarding Documentary * Collage * Maloof Money Cup * Epicly Later'd External Links *Bio on About.com *Profile on emericaskate.com Category:American skateboarders